The present invention refers to an installation for palletising flat pieces.
Essentially the installation is comprised of a plurality of synchronized linked mechanisms, moved as a whole or independently, permitting the orderly and selective packaging of all kinds of flat pieces without any hand labor, with the exception of the starting, maintenance, follow up and control operations.
It is clear that the advantages resulting from the use of this installation reside in the reduction of hand labor, with the elimination of all necessary personnel, achieving in an average or long term way, a saving in time and a reduction in the packaging expenses.